lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Quotes: Season 1
This article contains notable Quotes from the first season of Lost Girl by the episodes they are from and attributed to. ( Note for Editors ) Editors: please make sure that a quotation is exactly the same as the dialogue heard in the episode. Verify quote with the episode itself for accuracy. ( Don't assume that quotations or transcripts found on a website are verbatim. ) Season 1 ;1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World * KENZI: Learn to enjoy your shit already. You can frickin' control people by touch, and not in a creepy handjob way. That is awesome! – to Bo * KENZI: Come on. Every superhero needs a partner. Let me be your Robin. – to Bo * BO: Now, for the million dollar question... what kind of Fae am I? – to Lauren * LAUREN: My God, you're beautiful. I meant that professionally. BO: It's cool. I, uh, I kind of have that effect on people. * THE ASH: She's as ignorant as a human. – to The Morrigan (about Bo) * THE MORRIGAN: Let's just kill the little bitch and be done with it. – to The Ash (about Bo) * BO: I can offer you things. ....[ using succubus touch ].... If we get out of here. LAUREN: I know what you're doing. BO: You want me to stop? LAUREN: No. * THE ASH: Child, you may name your side. BO: Neither! I choose humans! * THE MORRIGAN: You have no station here, old man. Don't you have some shoes to cobble, or a garden to decorate? – to Trick * TRICK: What's meant to be, must be. We can't fight fate. – to Dyson * KENZI: Just so we're clear about this partnership, you be you and all...uh...but I'm only into guys. Sorry. BO: I'll try to contain my disappointment. ;1.02 Where There's a Will, There's a Fae * BO: It's kind of tough growing up thinking that you might have a shot at being prom queen and find out that you're part of some ageless secret race that feeds on humans. KENZI: I hate when that happens. * TRICK: Those born of only one Fae don't have any Fae abilities and you most certainly do. 'Guess you'll remain a mystery. – to Bo * TRICK: The issue between the Light and Dark Fae is a little more than just not liking each other. We've been on the edge of a war for more than a thousand years. BO: That's holding a grudge. TRICK: Huh. A war between our people would end the human race as well as ours. BO: Well, if you people are so powerful, how do you stay under the radar? TRICK: It's more comfortable for us to remain a myth. * BO: Where I go, she goes. TRICK: You're claiming her? BO: Yes. TRICK: The girl is with her! Understand, she's your responsibility from this point on. – (about Kenzi) * BO: I need to look up the Light Fae's doctor, Lauren. She said that she could help me to take the edge off my lethal libido. DYSON: That's asking a lot. BO: Not so much. DYSON: There are other ways for you to deal with that problem. BO: No offense, but I don't wanna owe your team, and I'm looking for a more long-term solution, so...can you get me her number? * LAUREN: You don't understand the politics of this world. It could be dangerous for me to even talk to you. – to Bo ;1.03 Oh Kappa, My Kappa ;1.04 Faetal Attraction * KENZI: Okay, I don't know if it's from the buckthorn hallucinations, but that was some serious sparkage. I think she likes you. BO: No, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because Lauren is human. I sleep with her, and she dies. – (about flirtation between Bo and Lauren) * OLIVIA: Sex with a human. It's beneath us. I feel dirty by association. – to Bo * THE ASH: And you...siding with a human over a Fae. You could not take a more foolish position. BO: The day is still early. * BO: You don't care. You don't die. And I trust you. DYSON: Friends with benefits. BO: But definitely just friends. DYSON: Deal. – (about sex) ;1.05 Dead Lucky * MAYER: Bad peace is better than good war. – to Bo * TRICK: Humans are for feeding off of; not wearing. – to Bo and Kenzi * CASSIE (the Oracle): You're a major player. Fate has some serious plans for you. – to Bo * KENZI: Dude, I can't believe I backed you with Bo. You made me look like a total tool. The worst part is you treated her like shit but somehow you're forgiven. That is why I'm no longer on team Dyson. – to Dyson ;1.06 Food for Thought * BO: What about keeping this professional? LAUREN: Well, call it "scientific curiosity." BO: Okay. Well, you are definitely curious. I'm not so sure it's entirely scientific. LAUREN: We need another drink. BO: [ laughs ] Yeah, we do. * LAUREN: It might help if you stop fighting your true nature. The Fae aren't monsters, Bo, and neither are you. – to Bo * LAUREN: The beauty of your kind is how elegantly they've evolved. Sometimes things that seem so fantastic are actually quite simple. – to Bo * BO: My training is working. I can probably have sex with humans now. No casualties. DYSON: Well, that's a good thing. I guess we have the good doctor to thank for that? She going to be your first test subject? BO: Would that be a problem? ;1.07 ArachnoFaebia * KENZI: For walking viagra, you're such a nerd. – to Bo * LAUREN: We're on the same side, Dyson. DYSON: No, you're a human that works for my side. * KENZI: So did you pick a lover, or did Doctor Freeze and Canine Crotch fight to death? BO: Y'know, I don't get it. Dyson is the one that gave me the green light to see other people, and then Lauren shows up and he gets all testy. KENZI: Uh, because he has testes. Dudes tend to get irrationally territorial. * BO: I have to stop waiting for that guy to become emotionally available. KENZI: Don't give up yet. His eyes say "no," but his inner wolf says...ahwooooo-yes. And Lauren? BO: She's human. I could kill her. KENZI: Thought she fixed your hungry honeypot. BO: Yeah, a hell of a test run with someone that I care about. KENZI: Poor Bo. So many choices, just one vag. * LAUREN: Is it really my loyalties you're worried about or that this time I was Bo's hero? – to Dyson * BO: Y'know, I don't understand you. You say that you don't want to be exclusive, that you want to see other people. DYSON: This isn't about seeing other people. BO: Well, then, what's it about? DYSON: I don't trust her. BO: I do, and if there's one thing I can say about Lauren, it's that she cares. Are you willing to say the same thing? DYSON: Fine. You've made your decision. Next time you need to heal, you call Lauren. ;1.08 Vexed * DYSON: At least you're healing a lot faster. BO: Yeah. Thanks. 'Been working on that with Lauren. DYSON: I bet. BO: Jesus, Dyson. Leave it already. DYSON: She's just leading you on. She's never gonna love you. BO: Who said anything about love? And you don't know that. * KENZI: Obviously, you can't have Dyson and chase after Dr. Hot Pants anymore. Time to pick a team, dude. BO: Teams are stupid. * LOU ANN: I fell in love with a human. I knew the rules and I ignored them. – to Bo * THE ASH: She is not of my clan nor under my protection. To interfere would be madness. Lesser things have started wars between us. – to Bo (about Lou Ann and the Dark Fae) * THE ASH: Child, you mean well, but you toy with elements you don't understand. – to Bo * THE ASH: The man Bo seeks is called Vex. He's a favorite of the Dark Fae. If Bo kills Vex, the Dark will kill Bo, and I'm not ready for that until I know more about her. LAUREN: Good. How can I help? THE ASH: I'll negotiate with The Morrigan to have Vex sent away. You will keep Bo on a leash until he is gone. LAUREN: How? I've tried to reason with her. THE ASH: She's a succubus. If you want to keep her alive I'm sure you can think of some way to distract her. * BO: Hey, Lauren has one of these around her neck. What is it? Some kind of amulet? TRICK: Lauren? She's ward of The Ash. She wears his mark. BO: Because she works for him. TRICK: Fae Elders don't employ humans. They own them. In return for their protection. – (about Lauren's Medallion) * TRICK: Most of us feed on the humans in some way. Their blood, energy, emotion. It’s the nature of Fae. – to Bo * LAUREN: I heard your friend Lou Ann dropped her appeal. I thought you might not want to be alone right now. Can I ask you something? You barely know this woman. Why are you taking this so personally? BO: Because we both want the same things. No matter how miserable I was before you told me that I was Fae, at least I had hope back then that I could live a normal human life one day if I wanted to. LAUREN: But do you want a normal life? The picket fence and the kids and…. BO: I want to know that it's my choice to make, not theirs. Lou made her choice and look at what they did to her. And if I just let that go, if I let them get away with it, then what chance do I have at living a life of my own? And who would want to live it with me? * BO: What are you doing? ….[ Bo stops Lauren ].… LAUREN: I don't know yet. Just let me. ….[ they kiss passionately / Bo stops ].… LAUREN: What? What's wrong? BO: I don't want to hurt you. LAUREN: I trust you. * BO: Nobody owns you. – to Lauren * BO: You cut out Siegfried's heart, and you forced a woman to drown her own children. VEX: Well, I never said I was perfect, did I? * DYSON: I wish I could tell you there was some grand conspiracy, but there isn't. Vex, Siegfried, Lou Ann — they didn't know anything about your mother. Nobody does. – to Bo ;1.09 Fae Day * DYSON: When are we gonna stop keeping Bo in the dark about who her mother is? TRICK: As long as we can. You're doing well. DYSON: No. I'm lying to her. TRICK: You chose to get emotionally involved. DYSON: Maybe you should, too. ;1.10 The Mourning After * SASKIA (AIFE): Okay, gorgeous. You got about ten seconds to tell me why you're hunting on my turf. – to Bo * SASKIA (AIFE): Actually, I'm not all that attracted to my own kind. I'm more of a novelty whore. – to Kenzi ;1.11 Faetal Justice ;1.12 (Dis)Members Only * DYSON: I don't wanna share you, Bo. I don't want anyone else's hands on your body, I don't want anyone's mouth on yours. And I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now. BO: Why wouldn't I want to hear that? DYSON: Because you're a Succubus, Bo. It's not in your nature to be monogamous. BO: I am fighting my nature for you. And I am more than just my species. * DYSON: Look, I've been through more relationships than you. And I know that lying about who you are and trying to change the person you care about never ends well. I can be intense. I can be territorial. And God knows I can be mule-headed. But I'm also yours, if you'll have me. BO: Dyson, you are an idiot. You've been mine for a very long time. DYSON: Well you better be careful 'cause wolves mate for life. BO: Well, you don't scare me and I am not making any promises. And I'm not asking for any in return. Except one. DYSON: What's that? BO: We keep talking like this. We stay honest. The only chance we have of making this work is if there are no secrets between us. You promise? DYSON: No secrets. I promise. ;1.13 Blood Lines * ELDER ELLIS: You're crazy. SASKIA (Aife): The polite term is mentally unstable. And don't be sexist. Just because a girl has a little ambition doesn't mean she's off her rocker. * SASKIA (Aife): I'm so sorry. Those years of captivity and torture, they're hell on a girl's social skills....The Dark King had a sadistic side and thought it a waste to execute a perfectly good Succubus. He decided to keep me, instead, for his own entertainment, for centuries. He was a very imaginative man. We had us a lot of fun. – to Bo * SASKIA (Aife): Hate’s like beauty, baby. The real stuff fades, but it never dies. – to Bo * DYSON: Saskia isn't who you think she is. Her real name is Aife and I've been expecting her to come for you for a while now. She is your mother. – to Bo * BO: How long have you known who my mother is? How long, Dyson!? DYSON: Since before we met. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you everything. That's why I called you last night, because I was going to tell you. Bo, it wasn't my story to tell. It's Trick's. * TRICK: I let your mother down long before you were born. I failed her. She was of my clan. The Fae were constantly at war back then. We nearly fought ourselves into extinction. I'd grown weary of trying to earn a true peace. So I forced one....Nothing that powerful comes without a price, as I've learned. BO: So what went wrong? TRICK: Aife. Peace demands forgiveness. And in every war there are those who find it too dear a price. * DYSON: Your mother led a small rebellion. She killed one of the Dark Fae clan leaders. She was caught. TRICK: But she escaped. She came to me. I could have sheltered her, but that would have restarted the war. So I handed her over to the Dark for execution....Gods forgive them. DYSON: She has hated and plotted against Trick ever since. BO: Are you telling me everything? – to Trick TRICK: Yes. * DYSON: I'm ready to pay your price, crone. THE NORN: You would give up your wolf for this woman? DYSON: Yes. THE NORN: Why? DYSON: Reasons are not part of this bargain. If you give my strength to Bo, you can take anything you need. THE NORN: Oh, well, then. A deal is struck. A sacrifice is named and accepted. In exchange for my helping this...Bo, I will take from you that which you value the most. I will take...your love of her! I leave you the memories of what you've lost, but you will never feel passion for her again! Editors: Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Quotes Category:Season 1